Actionfiguren
Die offizielen Lost Actionfiguren wurden von einer amerikanischen Firma namens "McFarlaneToys" hergestellt. Sie sind etwa 15 cm groß und kosten in Deutschland zwischen 15 und 20€. Jede Figur stellt eine Charakterspezifische Szene dar. Allen Figuren liegen Gegenstände bei, der für die Person charakteristisch ist. So zum Beispiel Charlies Ring. Die Charktere stehen auf einer detaillierten Base. Desweiteren ist eine Soundbox mit drei Sprüchen des Charakteres beigelegt. Nach der zweiten Figurenwelle wurde die Reihe wegen zu niedrigen Verkäufen eingestellt. 1. Serie Jack zu sehen war. | prop=Fahndungsfoto | sound1="If we can't live together, we're going to die alone." | sound2="Everybody wants me to be a leader, until I make a decision that they don't like." | sound3="There's something that you need to know... We're going to have a Locke problem, and I have to know that you've got my back." }} Kate . | prop=Spielzeugflugzeug | sound1="Jack!" (thunderclap and rain) | sound2=(Frightened) "One... Two... Three... Four... Five..." | sound3="If you're thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you." | sound4="I only made out with him because torturing him didn't work." }} Charlie . | prop=Charlies Ring | sound1=(Singing) "You all, everybody... You all, everybody..." | sound2="Guys... where are we?" | sound3="You don't know me! I'm a bloody Rock God!" }} Locke . | prop=Melbourne Walkabout Tours Broschüre | sound1="I've looked into the eye of this island, and what I saw... was beautiful." | sound2="Don't ever tell me what I can't do! Ever!" | sound3="Do you want to know a secret?" }} Shannon . | prop=Karte der Insel | sound1="What's a four-letter word for 'I don't care'?" | sound2="The plane had a black box, idiot... I'll eat on the rescue boat." | sound3="You want my information? Name: Shannon Rutherford. Age: 20. Address: Craphole Island." }} Hurley . | prop=Lotterie Ticket | sound1="Dude... I'm starving... I'm nowhere near that hungry." | sound2="Stop! Wait! The Numbers are bad!" | sound3="Welcome, to the first... and hopefully last... Island Open." }} Die Luke | prop= Als besonderes Extra kann man die Luke durch Batterien zum Leuchten bringen, so wie in | sound1= - }} 2. Serie Sawyer . | prop=Sawyers Brief | sound1="There's a new sheriff in town, boys ... ya'll best get used to it." | sound2="I'm a complex guy, sweetheart." | sound3="There are nicer ways to wake a man up, Freckles." | sound4="Fun time's over Bongo, why don't you go and hit the buffet?" }} Eko Sun . | prop=Oceanic Flug 815 Flugticket | sound1="Have you ever lied to a man that you loved?" | sound2="I was going to leave you...I was going to get away." | sound3="My wedding ring...it's gone!" | sound4=Spricht koreanisch: "Ich sage nicht, dass du alleine gehen sollt. Ich komme mit dir." }} Jin . | prop=Seiten von Suns Notizbuch | sound1="Others! Others! Others Others!" | sound2="I...love...you." | sound3=Spricht koreanisch: "Ich kann mit niemandem rden. Ich kann sie nicht verstehen. ich brauche dich, Sun." | sound4="Bahlie!"(Beeilung auf koreanisch.) | sound5="Everything's going to change." }} 3. Serie Die dritte Serie war geplant, wurde aber niemals produziert. Sayid . Man konnte die Konzeptgrafik im Bonusmaterial der dritten Staffel sehen. sayid war eigentlich bereits für die zweite serie angekündigt. | prop= - | sound1= - }} Desmond angelehnt sein. Er ist zu sehen, wie er in Dharma Uniform aus dem Schwan schleicht. Desmond war eigentlich bereits für die zweite Serie angekündigt. | prop= - | sound1= - }} Claire Ben . | prop= - | sound1= - }} Der Absturz Andere Actionfiguren Highly Flammable Toys In 2006, Highly Flammable Toys, a small company specializing in custom-made action figures made a figure of Leslie Arzt for the actor Daniel Roebuck. He approved of it, as did a Lost producer who also ordered one. It came with a plastic cover along with a backing card carrying a biography and the warning: "You may get some ARZT on you". The price for a custom-made action figure (as quoted on the company's website) is US$599. Later as a joke, Highly Flammable Toys made a second Arzt action figure which consisted of red paint all over the box, representing Dr. Leslie Arzt blowing up in . Sideshow Collectibles In 2008, Sideshow Collectibles, a California-based designer toy and collectible studio, released a "highly-articulated" 12-inch Jack figure. Each figure comes with detailed replica clothing (made with real fabric), display base, and retails for US$99. Medicom Lost Kubricks Medicom released a series of "Kubricks" in August 2008. The first wave consists of Locke, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Charlie and Hurley, with two additive secrets chases in more limited edition Desmond and Ben. Furthermore there will be Kubrick/Be@rbrick two pack with an exclusive Jack Shephard in his Suit Kubrick and a Lost Be@rbrick. There will also be a 100% Lost Be@rbrick and a 400% all white DHARMA Swan Station Be@rbrick. http://theblotsays.blogspot.com/2008/02/kubrick-and-berbrick-lost-figures.html More pictures ] A release party for the figures was held at Meltdown comics in Los Angeles on November 19, 2008http://www.meltcomics.com/blog/2008/11/17/announcing-lost-berbrick-and-kubrick-premier/, and attending were the creators and writers of Lost: J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse, Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Elizabeth Sarnoff, Paul Zbyszewski, Melinda Hsu Taylor, Kyle Pennington, and Brian K. Vaughan. http://blogs.laweekly.com/ladaily/hollywood/last-night-lost-signing-meltdo/ A video about the evening was released on Dharmaspecialaccess.com.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZjsgDmpjIc Inoffizielle Lost-Serie Nachdem McFarlane die Serie eingestellt hat, haben sich einige Fans zusammengetan, um fehlende Charaktere mit einer Auflage von 50 Stück pro Figur als Inoffizielle Serie zu produzieren. http://z11.invisionfree.com/LOST_Unofficial/index.php? Geplant sind bislang: *Serie 1: Daniel Faraday; Juliet Burke *Serie 2: Benjamin Linus; Desmond Hume *Serie 3: Claire Littleton; Sayid Jarrah Bif Bang Pow! Im Juni 2009 wurde angekündigt, dass Bif Bang Pow!, eine Firma, die bereits erfolgreiche Merchandiseartikel für Filme wie Flash Gordon und The Big Lebowski hergestellt hat, die Rechte für Lost-Actionfiguren erhalten hat. http://bifbangpow.blogspot.com Die erste Reihe, die im Februar 2010 erscheinen sollte, beinhaltete zwei Packungen: Jack & Kate und Sawyer & Juliet. Die erste Reihe wurde jedoch gestrichen und durch eine neue Reihe ersetzt, die im August 2010 erschien. Der erste Pack enthält Ben und Kate, der zweite Pack enthält Hurley und Locke und der dritte Pack enthält Jacob und den Mann in Schwarz. Im Juli 2011 sollen weitere Figuren erscheinen: Sawyer & Juliet, Sayid & Jack und Miles & Claire. Wackelkopffiguren Bif Bang Pow! veröffentlicht außerdem eine Reihe von Wackelkopffiguren. Die erste Figur ist Benjamin Linus und basiert auf seinem Auftritt in der Episode . Weitere Figuren sind Pierre Chang als Dr. Edgar Halliwax (Staffel 4), Daniel Faraday (Staffel 4), Richard Alpert (Staffel 5) und John Locke (Staffel 1). Im August 2010 erschienen Figuren von Hurley Reyes (Mr. Cluck's Werbespot) und Claire Littleton (Staffel 6). 2011 erscheinen Figuren von Leslie Arzt (Staffel 1), Desmond Hume (Staffel 2), Jack Shephard (Staffel 1) und James "Sawyer" Ford (Staffel 1). Links *anderewelten.de *closeup.de *Die inoffizielle Serie *These characters are toying with us *Lost Series 1 - Photo Slideshow from Comic-Con 2006 *'everythingLOST Merchandise Store' - Unofficial Oceanic Airlines and Ajira Airways Replica Models *Toys "R" Us November 6 event *Spawn.com links **Lost Series 1 **Lost Series 2 **May 23, 2006 press release for Lost Series 1 **Feb 07 2007 press release for Lost Series 2 *Lost Media Mentions - Gallery of the Meltdown launch in November 2008 Kategorie:Medien und Merchandise